The Unworthy
by Snipe-The-Sorrow
Summary: Vaas and Citra's father had always expected so much of them. As the future leaders of the Rakyat, they would need to be strong in both body and mind. But how far can you push someone before they snap? Rated M for strong language, violence and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The cool night air danced over the tops of the towering trees; a pinch of sand and earth within its gentle embrace reflected the pale glow of the moon above. The lethargic twists of the breeze spiralled downwards to the earth uttering a muted howl as it reached down, whispering its secrets to any who would listen. Leaves rustled as it flowed over them as if greeting the sweet air from on high, welcoming it down into the Earth's domain. The sky's breath swayed onwards though the hushed undergrowth collecting more minuscule gifts from the soil. A flutter of dried leaves echoed out into the small clearing before it as it sauntered towards the collection of little shacks, the wind's fingers carefully traced the tops of the roofs, as if to reacquaint itself with the memory of the little village. It weaved through the orange blaze of the torches, the flames crackling and bending under the airs will. Further it ventured, wrapping its brisk lack of form around the strange objects before it. As it took its leave, it brushed against the warm and dark skin of a woman standing in an alcove. Small goosebumps formed on her arm as it kissed her bare flesh before finally fading away into the inky blackness of night.

The woman sighed taking in the night air and idly wrapping her arms around herself. Her eyes stared out unblinkingly at the two small figures sitting in the middle of the soft grass. A sad smile tugged at her sun beaten features as she watched the two children, unaware of her gaze. Time stood still as she watched them. The occasional little chuckle snapped her from her trance, the eldest of the two sat watching his sister, hanging off her every word.

"No matter what, he never gets tired of hearing her wild stories... They have grown so close," a man's voice made her jump. The woman turned, her face lighting up in a warm smile to greet her husband,

"Hunapo, you scared me..." His heavily tattooed face creased into a fond smirk as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It fills me with pride to see them like this," he carried on as if he hadn't heard her, "This gives me great hope for us."

"It's almost unbelievable," she thought out-loud, "that we would be blessed with such an honour... For our darlings to be the saviours of your people." Hunapo paused, taking a moment to examine his wife,

"Elsa," he started, a hint of aggravation in his tone, "_our_ people." Elsa's eyes remained fixed on her children for a few seconds, "They will be the saviour of _our_ people." He removed his arm from around her shoulders, keeping a stern gaze on her as he turned to enter the small shack, "It's late," he shot her a forced smile, put them to bed."

The sun rise crept over the thick canopy towards the village. The trees groaned and creaked under it's hot stare as if coming to life. Elsa stood in the doorway smiling and waving to her husband and a group of other men as they made their way towards a large, unkempt vehicle, rifles and machetes slung over their sun kissed frames.

"Mama, mama." She smiled broadly, peering down in the direction of the little voice, "I want to go." Elsa wrapped her arms around her son, a playful chuckle escaping her lips.

"My little one," she placed a gentle kiss his forehead and brushed some stray black hair aside, "you are far too small!"

"I am not small," he urged, folding his arms huffily. Elsa shook her head in amused silence,

"One day soon, when your father feels you are ready, he'll take you out hunting with him." The little boy fell silent, she watched, almost knowing exactly what he was thinking. Her little boy had always been awed by his father, both of her dear children had. Hunapo Talugmai had always been the strongest warrior of his tribe, a shining inspiration to all those around him. Elsa, her children and everyone else they had met had felt it, been _drawn_ to his power, the overwhelming force of his charisma. It was no real surprise she had stayed with him when he had asked her all those years ago, abandoned her family and everything she had ever known to be at his side.

"_Mama_," the boy grabbed her hand playfully, she smiled in response,

"Go on Vaas," she motioned to the clearing outside, "go play with your sister," her smile faded as she watched him join his sibling next to the chicken coop. A small swell of heartache made her usually bright eyes darken as she stared out at them. It wouldn't be long before Hunapo would be back. With a sharp intake of breath to clear her mind, she took one last glance over her shoulder before venturing back into her home to make a start on her chores.

The gentle creaking of wood echoed though her ears. The sun had started to creep towards the end of the horizon, pouring out the last vestiges of warmth into the small island and all of its inhabitants before its departure. Elsa's ears picked up as the roar of an engine grew closer. Her attention drifted back to her task, her brow knitted as she plunged the needle through the rough fabric, mentally counting the seconds until her husband returned. A small smile danced on her lips as the happy cries of her children welcoming their father home met her ears. With only a moment's pause, Elsa rose to her feet, clearing the well-loved table before her and packing away the clutter as neatly as she could manage. Her eyes examined the collection of shelves for a moment, making sure that everything was tidy and in its place. The hurried pounding of excited feet grew closer, she turned to face the doorway, her face beaming with a pleasant smile.

"Mama!" her little ones chimed in unison, Vaas stumbled into her, his little face sporting a broad, proud grin,

"Papa killed a _demon_!" Her daughter let out an excited laugh,

"I bet his eyes were red and hot like _fire_!"

"Yes, Citra," Hunapo's voice made his wife jump, her eyes focused on him as he made his way over to them, "His eyes were like fire, the coal in his heart fuelling his murderous rage," Hunapo's voice was playful, yet tinted in menace.

"My papa is the strongest warrior," Citra said, her youthful face beaming with pride. Hunapo laughed and heaved her over his shoulders. Vaas stared up at the two, a small smile on his face as he watched his sister giggle. Else knelt down beside her son, wrapping her arms around him,

"And one day when you're all grown up, _you_ will be strong, my darling little warrior," she whispered. Vaas simply smiled proudly at his mother.

"Elsa," Hunapo started, carefully placing Citra back onto the wooden floor. The two watched each other for a moment before her husband finally spoke, "Hunting is hungry work." Vaas watched his mother as she nodded sweetly at his father's statement and began collecting a mass of cooking utensils before heading swiftly out the door to cook their dinner.

"And what did my children do while I was away?" Hunapo removed his rifle, hanging it beside the doorway.

"Vaas and me went tiger hunting!" Citra exclaimed happily, her bright eyes begging for her father's approval.

"Tiger hunting?"

"Yes, but there were no tigers anywhere. It's lucky for them because we would have killed them and made nice coats out of them. Vaas and me would have beaten them up _really_ hard!" The little girl clenched her fists as she was drawn further into her story, punching at the imaginary beasts, "Vaas said we should climb up high so we could see them but they were not there, but then Vaas fell down and hurt his arm and the crying would have scared them off-"

"_Citra_," her brother hissed, cutting her off, his full cheeks beginning to glow crimson, "I did not cry." His sister watched him for a moment, visibly surprised at being snapped out of her train of thought. Hunapo reached down and examined his son's wound, a bloodied purple patch above his elbow caught his attention.

"Crying over a scratch like _that_?" their father's voice was low,

"I didn't cry but it really hurt, papa..." There was a tense pause,

"No, no, Vaas did not cry. I think that I cried because I was worried." Vaas shot a quick and thankful glance at his sister.

"Is that so...?" Hunapo knelt to face his son, "Do you see this?" he gestured to a large scar running from his collar bone to his navel, "_That_, my son, was very painful. But I did not cry." Vaas' eyes stared at the lumpy scar tissue, tracing over the snakelike curve of it as he tried to imagine how much pain an injury like that could cause. "Do you know what I did?" His hazel eyes slowly peered up at his father, he shook his head, "I grabbed the demon by his neck," he placed a heavy hand on the nape of Vaas' neck to emphasise his point, "and I thrust my blade into his heart." Hunapo cracked a brief smile at the little boy and patted him before rising to his feet. "Remember that, my son."

Elsa watched as her little ones and Hunapo emerged from their shack to join the rest of the village for dinner; she stared at her son, his head lowered in what seemed like shame. A sad smile split her blank expression as she watched Citra place a comforting hand on his back. Images and voices raced through her mind as she tried to decide what her husband might have said to them in her absence.

"_Elsa_?" her friend's voice cut through the haze of her thoughts,

"Sorry, Ani, you were saying?" Ani raised a curious eyebrow at her friend before motioning over to the stack of plates beside her,

"Pass me those." Elsa obliged, "You are not with us today, are you?"

"My mind is... otherwise occupied," she confessed, her voice nearly as low as a whisper, "I heard the men got into some trouble today?" Ani smirked, keeping her eyes on the boiling pot of stew before her,

"I thought Hunapo the Brave would have at least told his wife by now." Elsa smiled slightly at the mention of her husband's nickname,

"He most likely has not had the chance."

"Maka said they encountered some of those filthy foreigners." Elsa risked a quick look over at her family, the words 'filthy foreigners' stabbing at her gut like needles. "They sicken me," Ani muttered, "They come here like this island is their own, they enslave and they corrupt everything they touch... At least those... _creatures _usually have the good sense to stay away from us." She paused, taking a small glance at her foreign friend realising how what she had said could be misconstrued, "It is a wonderful thing," she smiled warmly at Elsa, "We found a foreigner worthy of a Rakyat heart." Elsa smiled sweetly at her, it was true that since she had met Hunapo, she had been welcomed into the heart of his people, something had started to fester after all the years. Not long after she had decided to stay, a small group of vicious thugs had laid claim to the island she now resided on. What Ani had said was true, no matter how poorly she had phrased it, _those_ foreigners were ruthless and brutal. The group was small at first, then it seemed like more of them had arrived on her new home each day. The other inhabitants of the island had reacted in radically different ways to the invaders, some had hid, some had come to the Rakyat for protection and others had tried to integrate themselves into the foreigners' world by becoming as useful as possible to the beastly creatures. Elsa's eyes absent-mindedly traced over her family; Hunapo and his Rakyat had seemed to go out of their way to welcome her into their culture, their homes, and yet, in her most silent moments, she knew she would never really be one of them.

After dinner, Elsa sat at the dining table watching her husband complete their nightly ritual. Hunapo sat on the floor in front of her children telling them the great history of their beloved tribe. As gifted as Citra was at telling captivating tales, it was Hunapo who reigned supreme. Her little ones stared up in absolute silence as their father delivered the fables end.

"Papa, papa," Citra shifted in her seat with excitement, "Tell us about the giant's skull again."

"Not tonight, my daughter," he smiled, his weathered skin creasing under its pull, "You must learn the way of our people, feel it when the wind blows, sense it when the river churns and see it when the enemy is near. These lessons are important to you both, as the future rulers of the Rakyat." Elsa sat in silence, only half listening to the speech she had heard Hunapo make a thousand times before and surely would a thousand times again. "_As a warrior of the Rakyat,_" he began in his native tongue, "_You must be at one with this land, be at one with the blades of grass beneath your feet and with the skies above us_." It made her feel uneasy, that no matter how long she had lived there or how many welcomes she had received, very few of the Rakyat had shared their language with her. A few words and phrases here and there but never anything too in-depth. The long speech eventually came to an end, Hunapo leaned closer to the little ones, placing a hand on their shoulders, "I tell you this because it is your birthright, my children." He placed a kiss on Citra's head and patted Vaas on his shoulder, "One day," he took a deep, relaxed breath, "When you have grown and proved you are worthy of the Tatau, you will be our saviours." Elsa felt a lump form in her throat as she watched Hunapo usher the little ones off to bed. "One day they shall make us all proud," he whispered to himself, taking a seat opposite his wife. "Elsa, are you troubled?" his words implied compassion but his tone lacked any feeling. Her hazel eyes met his as she toyed with the idea of telling him how she felt, _really_ telling him how she felt. "Do not make me beg," he warned with only a small hint of joviality evident in his tone.

"I'm just..." she chewed the inside of her lip, "overwhelmed."

"Elsa," he cautioned, knowing full well she was hiding something.

"I," she paused, her nerves jumped as she tried to wrap the right words around her thoughts, "It is just, they are so young..."

"The young must learn; it is my duty. My duty as their father and the leader of my people. I saw it Elsa," he held his hands up to emphasise, "I saw them rise, rise upwards and save us from those..." he glanced at her for a moment, "_Filthy outsiders_," he muttered in his mother tongue, "I saw them, fighting side by side for their people, driving those out who dared to challenge our strength."

"They are just children, Hunapo-"

"No," he snapped, a little louder than he meant to, "They are our saviours. Do you doubt me? Do you doubt me as your husband, Elsa? As your _better_? You don't believe I have the strength to shape those children into the glorious leaders the Rakyat deserve?"

"Of course I do, Hunapo, I didn't mean-"

"I am sick of your disrespect. You come here and I take you in, I provide you with everything you have ever wanted and this is the respect I receive?" Elsa could feel her bottom lip quivering as his words cut at her heart like blades,

"Hunapo, _please_-"

"Do you know what happened today?" Elsa shook her head, desperately trying to avoid his furious stare, "Citra lied to me. She covered up Vaas' moment of weakness." Hunapo stopped, as if waiting for an explanation, "Just as you cover for his weakness. You coddle him, Elsa, you are making him _frail_."

"He is just a child!" she snapped back and immediately regretted it. The silence was deafening in the little hut as he sat there watching her. Without a word he rose to his feet, leaning over the table so he could stare her directly in the eyes.

"No, Elsa. No he is not."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Elsa peered out from her little doorway, the blinding light of the midday sun beat down upon the village. She watched Vaas heave his sister over his shoulder and stagger a few paces. Time was passing so quickly, she thought, three years in what felt like a heartbeat had gone by. Vaas was getting to the awkward stage in any child's youth were they felt that everything they did had to be 'more grown up'. She had heard so many tales from her mother and her mother's friends after she had grown and of course, she had once been a youngster herself. Vaas and Citra were wonderful, well-behaved children, she reassured herself, their awkward stages would surely be nothing more than one or two difficult moments. Elsa's attention was drawn to another group of children making their way over to her little ones. With a small shake of her head to remind herself that her little ones could not stay that way forever, she disappeared into her shack, leaving her children to enjoy the last remnants of being so young.

"Citra!" a sweet voice called out to her, Citra turned, her bright blue eyes lit up at the sight of her friend's approach,

"Chanah," she beamed, leaning over to her brother and yanking his wrist towards her, "Look, look what I made my brother!" Vaas tried his best to appear nonchalant as the other little girl of about Citra's age cautiously peered at the little bracelet made of weakly woven grass.

"Oh, make me one and I can make _you_ one," Chanah turned to her little sister who toddled along loyally behind her, "Come on, Mika." She heaved the little one up into her arms and followed Citra over the the shade. The three other children made their way over to Vaas, forming a circle with him as they slumped heavily into the well trodden dirt. Tane, the oldest of the group with the age of 13, gently slapped Vass' arm with the back of his hand,

"Anything to keep the women happy," he joked, leaning back and raising his head up high. Vaas narrowed his eyebrows slightly at the older boy. He was always like that, showing off how much bigger and stronger he was than the rest of them. A small stab of jealously gnawed at him as he gave Tane a half shrug.

"It's what men are supposed to do," he muttered, his eyes being drawn to his sister and her friends playing a few feet away.

"Ah, you'll be a warrior someday."

"Or not," another boy teased,

"Paau, that is not fair," the last of the trio, Anaru, scolded him, "Vaas can't help it if he's scared of-"

"I'm not scared of anything," Vaas snapped. He hated the other boys when they did this. Just because he wasn't as big as them or because he had no stories of bravery to tell like they did. Tane let out a sarcastic laugh,

"Prove it," he leaned in close, "We're going to sneak into town tonight. Do you think you can manage it?"

"You're joking," Vaas scoffed theatrically, "I could do that in my sleep." Paau and Anaru chuckled to themselves, "What?"

"Have you ever been?" Vaas' brow knitted as he studied the boy's faces curiously,

"Nah, don't tell him, he will be too scared to go."

"Tell me, I don't care what's there." Tane took in a sharp breath through his teeth,

"I don't know if you could handle it..." Vaas' lips pulled into a snarl, he punched the earth in front of him,

"Tell me!" There was a moment of silence as the three boys glanced at each other before Tane finally leaned forward, lowering his voice into a whisper,

"It's full of demons... Full of the crazy men..." Vaas looked up into Tane's eyes, searching for a sign he was lying.

"The crazy men?" he repeated, cursing himself for the worry that had started to form in the pit of his stomach. His father along with his friend's fathers had spoken of them so many times before. The crazy foreigners who had come to the island to destroy it. When he and Citra were younger, their father had described them as demons wearing the skin of men that would pour into the thick trees and hang and gut any warrior that they could.

"See? I told you!" Tane nudged Paau, "I told you he'd be too scared." Vaas shoved Tane, feeling the anger bubbling up within him.

"I want to go now." The boys paused for a moment, taking in Vaas' words, "Or are you too scared to come with me?"

"Now?" Vaas risked a glance at his little sister who seemed to be in a world of her own with her two friends.

"Fine," he rose to his feet and dusted off the seat of his trousers, "I'll go alone." Tane and his friends watched for a moment as he stormed off, heading towards the edge of the clearing.

"Brother!" Citra's cry met his ears, making him visibly wince. "Brother were are you going?" little Citra caught up to her brother, her eyes stared up at him tinted with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

"I'm going to town."

"No," Citra stated, "Mama and papa will be angry if you go," she wrapped her arms around him, making the young boy uncomfortable.

"Citra," Vaas warned, feeling the eyes of his friends on him,

"What if you get hurt?" she looked around cautiously, "... What happens if someone catches you crying?"

"Citra, _shut up_. I do not—" he snapped before feeling a violent swell of guilt wash over him, "Listen, I have to go, okay?" her blue eyes focused on Tane and the other two boys,

"Do not listen to them, they are stupid and I don't like them very much."

"They are my friends, Citra," Vaas shook his head and peered back at the boys, "You wouldn't understand." He watched curiously as Citra took his hand into hers,

"Brother, you will be big and strong one day, even more stronger than _papa,_" he pulled his hand away and let it hang at his side, visibly weighing up his choices.

"Okay, Citra, I won't go to town today."

"Good," she smiled sweetly and turned, making her way back to Chanah and Mika. Vaas watched as the three girls resumed playing together in the shade. I'll go _tonight_, he thought.

The orange flicker of the large bonfire in the middle of the clearing drenched the small village and all its inhabitants in its warm glow. Throughout dinner that evening, Vaas remained silent; only opening his mouth to speak when asked a question. His nerves were seeming to get the better of him as the minutes trickled by.

"Is there something wrong, my son?" Hunapo's voice felt as if it could make him fall to pieces,

"No papa I'm just very tired." he lied, not daring to meet his father's eyes. If he had looked up, he would have seen him shoot his mother a curious glance. The silence grated on him as he prayed for something to break it,

"Little Citra, what did you do today?" Vaas looked over at his sister, his eyes pleading with her to keep his secret,

"I made bracelets with Chanah and Mika and then I told them stories." Hunapo beamed with pride as his daughter answered him, not noticing Vaas' thankful stare. "Everyone thinks my stories are the best."

"I am glad to hear it," he smiled, "One day Citra, you will tell the fables and be the guide to all of our proud people, to inspire and protect them."

"I'll tell the best stories to them," she smiled triumphantly to herself. Hunapo's unblinking eyes turned to his son,

"And you," he risked a short glance at his father, worried that he might see through his veneer and know exactly why he was behaving so subdued, "When you prove yourself worthy to the Rakyat, you will fight for us," he nodded at Citra, "for your sister."

"Yes papa," he paused, racking his brain to try and come up with an answer that could win his father's approval just as Citra's always seemed to. "I will fight for us and be the strongest." Hunapo observed him for a moment, mulling over the little one's words.

"Yes. You will need to be the strongest of us," the hint of doubt in his father's words made the little boy's heart sink. Elsa watched in silence, wishing for the strength to come to her son's rescue and praying his father would relent. "You need to work harder, _Vaas_," he almost spat his name, "By the time I was your age, I was already one of the fiercest warriors the Rakyat had ever seen."

"... I am trying hard, papa."

"Hm," Hunapo stopped and looked his son up and down, "You need to train your body and your soul, my son."

"Are you going to teach us how to be warriors, papa?" Citra piped up, fidgeting in her seat with excitement. Her father's gaze remained firmly fixed on Vaas as he thought,

"Of course. You, little Citra," he smiled warmly at her, "will be taught soon. But you, my son." his gaze returned, "I will turn you into a man." Vaas nodded slowly, his father's words cutting him deep. He would show him, he thought, he would show him how brave and strong he could be.

The sun hadn't been down for long and Vaas saw his opportunity. With the utmost of care, Vaas swung his legs over his bed and paused, making sure Citra was asleep before he continued. He took in a deep breath and held it in as he rose to his feet and carefully made his way over to the little window of their room. The cold night air nipped at his flesh as he broke out into the clearing. Vaas lay on his stomach and scanned the area for any sign of a passer-by. When he was sure he would be unnoticed, he crept away quietly into the darkness.

Vaas bolted through the damp leaves of the thick jungle, his mind racing with worries that he would get mauled by a great and terrible monster using the gloom to stalk him, or even worse, have his father find out what he had done. The boy staggered to a halt, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. A hand shot out of the inky black, landing heavily on his shoulder making him cry out in fear, prompting another hand to slam down over his mouth. His eyelids fluttered as he tried desperately to see who had grabbed him.

"Can you believe this?!" Tane's voice mocked him. Vaas struggled and broke free of the larger boy's grasp, turning to give him a sour glare,

"You surprised me..." Vaas muttered, not knowing anything else to say,

"If you were a true warrior, you would have heard us." He could do nothing but stare furiously at Tane and plead for a higher power to grant him the strength to punch his head off his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter, come on," Anaru whispered, "town is this way."

They had been walking through the mass of trees for what had felt like an eternity. Sweat beaded from Vaas' forehead as he plodded along behind the three boys. Eventually, the sound of chattering and other noises bled into their perceptions. As the minutes dragged by the sounds grew louder and the trees density thinned out. Vaas' stomach knotted as the lights of the town became brighter and brighter. His hazel eyes widened in awe. He'd never seen such a large collection of buildings. A long dirt road split through the town, connecting at least thirty various sized shacks at either side of it. A lot of the old buildings were plastered with signs and wares. Without warning, Tane turned to him, giving him his usual stuck up sneer,

"Go on then," he gestured to the town, "We will wait here."

"... Why?" was all he could manage to say, Paau rolled his eyes,

"You want to prove yourself to be a real man?" Vaas narrowed his eyes, "Go and take something from them." Tane's eyes searched the wooden buildings curiously, tracing over the few merchant stalls until his eyes rested on a small table with a selection of animal skins and a few blades.

"Take one of those knives," Tane pointed, pulling Vaas under his arm. Sensing his reservations, Paau piped up,

"We've all done it," he stated very matter-of-factly, "But if it's too hard..."

"No," Vaas shoved Tane away and made sure to stand tall, "I can do that." And with just a moment's pause to mentally prepare himself he strode out of the trees towards the town, desperately trying to ignore the titters of his friends behind him.

Vaas' eyes traced the edges of the buildings as he wandered sheepishly into the lights of the town. His mind was full of panic as he tried to appear calm and collected, knowing full well the boys were watching him like hawks. He couldn't help but notice that the earth beneath his bare feet was hard and compacted, not unlike his little village. As he made his way towards the skin salesman, his attention was brought to an old and battered box propped up on the corner of one of the tiny wooden verandas. With a quick glance behind him to make sure he was out of line of sight of his friends, he cautiously made his way closer to it. His eyes widened as he got closer to the glass screen, the voice of men bubbling out of the dented speakers. His mind recalled memories of his mother telling him about the outside world, the things that seemingly everyone in the world but the Rakyat possessed. Vaas stood there, his eyes fixated on the flickering black and white image of a large man kicking in a door and opening fire on a room full of seated men. In that moment his soul was captivated. There plastered over the dusty glass was a warrior, a warrior not halted by injury or obstacles. There was a hero. As the man opened his mouth to speak, Vaas' eyes narrowed, not understanding a word of what was said. The young boy frowned, his enjoyment somewhat ruined by his lack of understanding.

"Do you like it?" a voice snapped him from his trance. He turned quickly in the direction of the voice to see a young girl maybe a year younger than he was. Her face lit up with a warm smile, she clasped her hands behind her back and waited for a reply.

"I, uh," he turned to look at the screen once more, "Yes, but I can't understand what they're saying."

"Oh this one," she murmured, leaning closer to the strange box, "This one is about a guy that goes to fight a bunch of people who are trying to take over the world by mind control. It's called 'Furia Heroica'. My dad gets a lot of Spanish movies come in." Spanish movies, he thought, mama would know about that. "I'm Kayla," she smiled, extending her hand for him to shake.

"I am Vaas..."

"I help my dad out here sometimes," she boasted, "He's not good at being a salesman."

"Are there many more Spanish movies?" he said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Oh yeah," she laughed and gestured to a dusty crate full of tapes, "Dad has a truck load of them." Vaas said nothing and nodded. "Where did you come from? I haven't seen you here before." he paused, tearing his attention away from the box and uttering the Rakyat word for 'home'. "Is it far from here?"

"A little but, uh," he looked past her towards the stall of animal skins. "It's far enough to walk." Kayla turned, peering out into the night,

"You walked all the way here? By yourself?" he merely nodded in response, his eyes being drawn to the faint glimmer of the blades not thirty yards from him. "Wow, that's brave." Vaas turned his attention to her,

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I'd be too scared of all the animals biting my head off!" Vaas, despite himself, couldn't help but smile.

"... I suppose," he muttered, feeling a swell of pride bubbling up within him.

"Kayla," a man's voice seemed to make her jump,

"It was nice meeting you," she smiled politely and waved good bye to the young boy. With one last look at the screen and a deep breath, Vaas decided it was time to stop putting off his task. The stabbing of worry in his stomach became more and more intense as he grew closer. His eyes bored into the man leaning back in his chair behind the table. He breathed a sigh of relief; the man appeared to be dosing off. His feet silently pushed him towards his destination. With a quick glance to make sure no-one was looking, he reached out cautiously, his heart pounded in his chest as his finger tips brushed the cool metal of the stout blade. As quickly as he could, he snatched it from the table surface and turned on his heels to run. His body shook as he tore through the town with the blade clutched tightly in his fist. If he'd had the courage to look behind him he would have seen that nothing had changed. Vaas' body ached as he stumbled to a halt under the cover of darkness. He gasped for breath and waited for the shouts to begin—yet none came. Tane snatched the skinning knife from his hands and uttered a hushed laugh,

"Well, you did take it."

"Not very graceful of you to run like that." Vaas opted to remain silent for fear of inciting another few scathing comments.

"Come on, let's sneak back before anyone notices we have gone." With one last longing look at the town behind him he pressed forwards following his friends back home.

The next morning, much to Vaas' surprise, the sun rose just as any other day. He had lain awake fretting about the repercussions of his excursion, coupled with the awed feeling he had gotten from watching the 'Spanish movie'. His adolescent mind had studied it with such fervour, such admiration—it was nearly all he could think about. Not long after Citra had awoken, they had gone to greet their parents and wished their father luck on his hunting trip. Vaas watched as Citra ran to her mother whose arms were outstretched ready for her.

"Go and play with Vaas," she said warmly, kissing the top of her daughter's head. He smiled as his sister bounded over to him and gestured to the shade,

"Go and play with Chanah and Mika, I need to talk to mama."

"Are you ill, brother?" Citra's voice was riddled with worry, "You do not look well. You might be sick."

"I think I should ask mama if I'm ill." She nodded in agreement and trundled over to her friends, leaving Vaas alone in front of their home.

Elsa pottered about the small living room, sweeping dust and dirt up in her hands and leaning out the window to release it.

"Mama?" her son's voice ventured,

"What is it, my little one?" Her voice was always so soothing with her children, the joy that their presence gave her was all too evident within it. Behind her, she heard Vaas shuffling about nervously. With a small knot beginning to form in her gut she turned, "Is everything all right, Vaas?" He clutched one of his arms, visibly made uncomfortable by her question.

"Mama, I want to ask you something..." Elsa's brow knitted in confusion and worry,

"Of course, little one." Vaas turned, risking a quick look over his shoulder and made his way over to his mother's side.

"You are Spanish, aren't you, mama?" Elsa stopped and nervously began nibbling at the inside of her lip,

"... I _was_, Vaas. Now I am Rakyat like you."

"You know how to speak Spanish, right mama?"

"Of course, but-" she shook her head trying to think of what he might be getting at, "Vaas, why do you ask?"

"I want to know what..." he stared upwards, as if scanning his mind for the right words, "'Furi a Heroic' means." The pang of worry in her abdomen swelled as she tried to piece together what he was saying,

"Furia Heroica?" she corrected, feeling eerily removed from the conversation, "... Where did you learn that? Where did you hear those words?" Vaas' silence made her nerves stand on end,

"If I tell you, you can't get angry at me, mama."

"Vaas, _please._"

"... I went to the town last night."

"_Vaas_," Elsa breathed out, feeling dizzy with uneasiness, "Do you have any idea how much of a bad idea that was?"

"I know, mama," he urged, "Please do not be angry with me," her long pause made him squirm under her gaze, "I'm sorry I went. You _can't_ tell papa."

"No, I will not, as long as you're honest with me, Vaas, who taught you those words?"

"A girl, called Kayla. Her and her papa have a bunch of Spanish movies and I saw one of them. But I couldn't understand any of it, but it looks wonderful. There was a big strong warrior in it and..." his voice trailed off. Elsa focused on the girl's name for a moment before shaking her head wearily, "I wanted," he paused, unsure of how to progress, "I just want to know what they're saying. Can you help me, mama?" It was Elsa's turn to check her surroundings.

"I don't think I will be of any use, little one. It has been a long time since I have spoken it..." she half-lied, hoping he would lose interest.

"Mama, please, I want to see more Spanish movies." Elsa began chewing fiercely at her lip, her mind recalling memories still very painful to her. The first time she had spoken Spanish to her children, Hunapo had been beside himself with rage.

"Vaas, I am not sure-"

"Mama," he begged, "_Please _tell me how to speak it." Elsa looked away, out of the corner of her eye she could see her son staring up at her. After a long pause, she let out a defeated sigh, she couldn't say no to her son. Her nerves flared as images flashed through her mind of Hunapo finding out about her son's secret lessons. With all her heart, she hoped her husband wouldn't find out.

"Vaas," she started, her voice low, "I will teach you..." His hazel eyes lit up with hope,

"Really?" he followed her lead, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Only on one condition, my darling."

"Of course, mama, anything."

"Your father can never know."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sun beat down relentlessly, covering the little island in a searing heat. The glare of the midday sun was unbearable; the green flashes off the humid jungle leaves threatened to blind those who dared cast their eyes its way. A blistering wind made its way through the trees and shrubs, making them sway back and forth lethargically. The soft rustle of it met the curious ears of a young man knelt in the undergrowth. With only a moment's pause to analyse the sounds the wind had brought, he turned his attention to the front once again. He took in a slow, deep breath, making his ears shake with the noise. It took nearly all of his concentration to remain still, to keep his mind blank. Stiffly, he leaned closer to the earth, taking a moment to caress the dirt with his fingers. His nerves screamed as the sound of movement met his ears. His hazel eyes snapped back and forth, scouring the greenery for a sign of another presence. The moment dragged on forever as he held his breath, mentally urging whatever was with him to move once more, to give its position away. A soft 'clunk' behind him made him spin around, clutching the hilt of his blade. The young man held his breath once more, trying desperately to ignore the pounding of his heart in his chest. Just as before, the trees and shrubs remained vacant, making the swell of dread in his stomach churn and bubble up. The next thing he knew, he was slammed into the solid earth staring up at the sky above him.

"_Nice reflexes!_" a familiar voice mocked him in his tribe's native tongue, "_Do_ y_ou see that? He's shaking!_"

"Tane..." he growled under his breath, heaving himself upright. He slid the blade back into its scabbard and looked up, forcing himself to put on an unamused face. There before him stood Tane and his lackeys.

"_What's the matter, Vaas? All that training for your papa and you still can't hear Paau coming?_"

"_What are you doing here?_" Vaas said quietly rising to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Thought we'd go out and go runt hunting." Anaru teased, a hint of friendliness in his voice,

"You are hunting a little too close to town, don't you think?" Tane pointed past him, Vaas turned back, fighting to keep the small smile a bay. He couldn't help but feel somewhat clever about the whole thing, how he would wander off in the morning to train and maybe catch a movie or two from behind a building when he felt like taking a break—amongst other things.

"I suppose," he muttered thoughtfully, proud that he seemed unwavering in his apathy towards Tane and his friends, no matter how annoyed he was that they had managed to sneak up on him. Tane smirked back at him, stroking his abysmal excuse for a beard with is fingers, "So," he rested his wrist on the hilt of his machete, "What is it that you want?"

"Citra said that Hunapo the Brave wanted you." Vaas uttered a mirthless chuckle to hide his fear,

"Why?" Tane simply shrugged. Vaas took in a short breath through his nose and nodded, "All right, I will not be long," he mumbled to himself.

"Don't get used to this," Paau warned, "If we get sent out after you again, there will be trouble."

"It's not like we don'tt have anything to do ourselves..."

"Fine, all right," Vaas snapped, "But next time, send my sister to tell me."

Citra was worried, it had been quite some time since she had asked Tane to fetch her brother for her. Chanah sat behind Citra, braiding her hair carefully,

"_More please,_" Mika smiled up at the future saviour, "_What happened then?_"

"_Then,_" Citra resumed her story, "_after the spider's wife had been scorned by her husband, she waited._" Mika's bright eyes stared up at her, completely lost within the tale, "_She waited for him to come back that night, praying to her deity for the strength she required to teach him a lesson. And after he had fallen asleep, she rose from their bed and watched him. She would have killed him in his sleep, but that would not do, the spider's wife thought, he must suffer for her pain._" Citra smiled gently down at the younger girl, "_The beautiful spider's wife spun her silk, tying her wretched husband to their bed and woke him. She stared into his eyes so he would know why he deserved such a fate before rearing back, her fangs revealed as she finally enacted-_" she stopped, catching sight of her dear brother emerge from the trees at the far end of the village. A contented smile spread over her lips as her eyes traced over him.

"Citra?" Mika's voice bled into her consciousness, "_What then?_"

"_I am sorry, Mika, I must speak with Vaas._" She rose to her feet and hurried over to her brother's side leaving Chanah and her sister somewhat bewildered by the jarring departure.

Citra kept her eyes on her dear brother as she approached him, her eyes shone with the happiness of seeing him again. Her mind wandered along with her eyes, he had grown up so well, she had thought. Truly, he was becoming the warrior she had always known he would be. With her help, she knew that no matter what they would always stand together against any adversary and against any troubles that their beloved people could possibly encounter. Every day she cast her gaze on him, he appeared to be growing stronger. It made her heart soar how he left every day as the sun rose to wander through the trees and danger just to better himself. He was becoming a man now and he was certainly beginning to look the part, from his broad shoulders to the black stubble forming on his chin.

"Citra," Vaas smiled warmly at her as she approached. His gaze faltered slightly as she stood beside him. Citra knew he felt uncomfortable that she was nearly as tall as him, no matter how much she had reassured him that females grew quicker and that one day he would tower over her. "I heard father is looking for me," he stated, avoiding her gaze.

"My dear brother," she said softly, "I am sorry but I lied to you." Vaas' brow knitted as his eyes traced her face for something to give away her meaning. "I wanted to speak with you and I thought that if I mentioned to Tane that father sought you, you would be home faster." Her blue eyes remained fixed on him as he shook his head in evident aggravation.

"Citra, the next time, just-" he hissed sharply before letting out a guilty breath, "Please just tell me if you want to speak to me, hm?"

"Of course."

"What is this about?" she noted his uncomfortable shift.

"Are you all right, brother?" he merely nodded, "... I just wished that we could speak together as we used to."

"Of course, Citra." Another fidget, she thought, "Not for too long, if you do not mind. I want to get back to hunting."

"Brother, I admire you." Vaas walked in step as she lead him over to stand under the shade of a nearby tree. "You never run out of vigour. Every day is the same; I am so proud of you."

"I do what I need to to become strong," he avoided her stare nervously, "I'm not as strong as you would think—I know I need to push myself for father," he paused, "and you and mama." Citra had always known Vaas felt as if their father was ashamed of him, but she could see it for what it was. Their father was a tactless man, this much was true, but he wanted the same thing as she did, for both herself and her beloved brother to fulfil their potential.

"I think that father is impressed by your tenacity."

"It's not meant to impress him."

"I cannot see how your actions are anything other than impressive," she cooed.

"Citra, please," he stopped to collect his thoughts, "It is what's needed of me, and that's it."

"But after all of your efforts-"

"Citra,_ please_. I do not want any praise," he swallowed hard, "You don't need to do this for me." Citra leaned back, her blue eyes boring through him. Citra was the daughter of the leader of the Rakyat, she could feel the souls of their ancestors swirl in the evening wind, whispering their secrets to her, she had been chosen to lead her people into victory and above all else, she was no fool.

"Brother, what troubles you?" She watched him stare out into the trees and received no answer. As much as she loved her brother she would have to just let his wrestle with his issue, she thought, or at least, that's what she _should_ do. He didn't appear to want to open up to her at that moment, but that was all right, she knew that soon he would.

"All right, Vaas," she rested her hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You will when you are ready." Vaas nodded in response before stretching,

"I am going back out," he shot her a small smile, "I will not be long, so don't worry for me."

"Of course I won't, brother," she smiled broadly at him as she watched him take his leave. With a soft sigh she wandered over to her little home, occasionally looking over her shoulder to see if her brother had left yet. Curiosity gnawed at her as she entered the kitchen, as much as she had tried to reassure Vaas and herself she couldn't help but feel the need to know. She wanted to protect her brother no matter what, even if it was to protect him from himself.

"Oh, my little Citra," Elsa smiled sweetly up at her daughter from the kitchen floor before noting Citra's somewhat worried expression, "What is on your mind, darling?"

"It is nothing mother," her voice trailed off, "It's just..."

"What?"

"... I think something is troubling Vaas."

Vaas hurriedly made his way back towards the little town, his mind racing with urgency. He'd been away too long, he thought, his opportunity was lost. He staggered to a halt and leaned on his knees, sucking in huge gulps of air to try and calm his exhausted body. After a few moments, he decided he was ready to continue. With a deep and stern breath, Vaas slowly made his way towards the little town, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the collection of buildings. A soft pang of worry stabbed at his stomach as he forced his legs to move from under him.

"Hey," a girl's voice made his mind explode in panic, instinctively he grabbed at his weapon before his gaze settled on the voice's owner—that was the second time he'd allowed himself to be crept up on. With a frustrated exhale he relaxed his shoulders,

"Do not do that to me."

"What are you doing creeping around here for?" she teased playfully before taking a few steps through the leaves to join him.

"I was just out hunting and I thought I should take a break." She poked him,

"Looks like you should, you're about to fall over." Vaas uttered a nervous laugh,

"Hunting's a pretty serious task, Kayla." He turned and started walking further into the thicket, "It can be very stressful—_dangerous_, even." She smiled and met his pace.

"Don't know why you came today..." Vaas raised his eyebrows curiously, "No new movies until next month, remember?"

"Oh," he paused, feeling pretty silly, "Yeah...Well, maybe we could go for a walk or something?" Kayla half shrugged at him,

"Sure, why not." Vaas smiled to himself and continued walking onwards with Kayla following closely behind.

Just before the sun set, the two teenagers had departed. Vaas had escorted Kayla back to the outskirts of her small town. The thought of returning home was never an easy one for the young man, especially because he was a fraud. Over the last year, his father had finally allowed him to venture out on his own, unaware that his son's intentions weren't what he thought. Vaas had meant to train, he had meant to practice and hone his tracking and hunting skills, but the lure of alien cultures were simply too much of a temptation. It felt that his father had tried to blind him, hide him from the outside world and all the wondrous things it had to offer. Vaas would sneak around the outskirts of the little town day after day in order to try and sneak a peak at the movies Kayla's father owned. Anything to catch a glimpse of this new and enormous world he knew nothing about. The soft and indistinct chatter of his village met his ears as he carried on walking. It was strange, everything he had grown with seemed so dull and simple compared to what he saw on the dirty television screen. Without a word, the young man walked into his home, removing his sheathed blade from around his waist and hanging it beside the door frame. His eyes traced around the adjacent hanger where his father's rifle rested and his heart sank. Hunapo had explained to Vaas on only one occasion, that when he believed his son to be a man, when he had proved that he didn't need a firearm, then he would be allowed to have his own for hunting—not for the smiting of Rakyat enemies. Bullets were a coward's tool, his father had said, a true warrior uses a blade to end an enemy's life.

"Vaas," his mother's voice made his thoughts shatter. He spun around and breathed a sigh of relief that his father was nowhere in sight. "Are you all right, my darling?" she smiled warmly, carefully taking a seat in front of the little wooden table before her.

"Yes, mama, I was just," he risked a glance over his shoulder, "It's been along day." Elsa motioned for her son to join her, his hazel eyes studied her face. She had looked so worn down recently, so tired. With a careful shake of his head to wipe the thoughts from his mind, he sat down opposite her. "Where is father?" he ventured, hoping her reply would soothe his guilty conscience.

"He took Citra to the old temple." Vaas hung his head slightly, he couldn't say he was surprised. Citra had always been the favoured one, the one who understood exactly what their father wanted and delivered it with a smile on her face. "You look troubled, Vaas." she said softly, placing a reassuring hand on his knee, "Are you pushing yourself too hard?" he shook his head, uttering a humourless laugh,

"I wouldn't say so..." Elsa watched him closely, plunging the room into a dreadful silence. Vaas sat waiting for a reply for what felt like forever before he finally dared to look upon his mother. Her face had twisted into a curious stare, her eyes drilled into him making him shift under her gaze. A small all knowing smile crept over her tired features, "What?" his confusion only added to her delight, turning her smirk into a coy grin.

"Is it a girl that is giving you troubles?" Vaas was taken aback, a mixture of panic, anger and shock tinted his features,

"I—what?" he cursed himself inwardly at the heat floating around his cheeks.

"You cannot lie to your mother, Vaas." He pursed his lips and avoided her eyes, opting to try and stare a hole in the wooden floor. He tried to weigh up the options in his mind, on one hand, he could lie to her and carry on as normal, or he could admit that a girl was involved. The young man was confused about Kayla. He seemed fascinated with her, going to town everyday for a glimpse of the outside world and the girl who linked him to it. He wasn't sure why he did the things that he was compelled to but he did them anyway, no matter how hidden his motives were, even to him.

"I don't know," he replied flippantly, forcing himself to fold his arms and sit back in the chair trying to give off the air that he was disinterested in the question. Elsa beamed at him,

"_I just want you to be happy, Vaas. Tell me her name,_" she whispered in Spanish, instantly making him relax. Vaas eyed her for a moment,

"_I don't know, mama..._" he met her tone. His thoughts were riddled in worry, the thought that his father could find out what he had been doing made him clam up. As if reading his thoughts, his mother leaned forwards, resting her arms on the rough wooden surface.

"_You know,_" she took in a haggard breath, "_All those years ago, when I first met your father-_" Elsa stopped herself, letting out a soft chuckle and shaking her head, "_I was an outsider._"His hazel eyes met hers, the curiosity in them seemed to beg her for more information, "_The thing was, my darling, I had always been plain old Elsa Montenegro. My life was quiet and uneventful. Then I met your father..._"Elsa leaned back, her eyes tracing over memories long since past, "_He was and still is the strongest man I have ever known. He was the leader of a powerful yet small tribe and I had never met anyone like him._" Vaas noted the small flicker of melancholy on his mother's face, "_And now, I am one of his people, just as you are. You see,_" she placed her hands over one of his, "_It does not matter where we come from, my darling Vaas, it's what we choose to become._"

"_You chose to become one of us,_" he stated,

"_Of course, I loved your father._"

"_Mama,_" he let out an awkward laugh, "_You're talking very seriously..._"

"_I'm sorry, Vaas,_" she smiled, "_All I am saying is that whoever you choose to give your heart to, they will be welcome here. Just as I was._" He simply shrugged, making Elsa's grin fade, "_Vaas?_" she cleared her throat, "_Please remember I am your mother._" His brow knitted in confusion, "_I want you to feel comfortable talking to me. About anything, my darling. Your secrets will always be yours. No matter what, I will always be here to listen._"

"_I know..._" Elsa shot him her best smile and rubbed his arm.

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help Ani prepare dinner_."

Not long after Hunapo and Citra returned from their trek, Elsa had brought over her family's meal. Citra sat down beside her brother, nattering about the beautiful carvings and the rich heritage of their people. Vaas had remained silent, offering an occasional nod and smile when his sister had paused in her rambling. He'd never seen the old temple and honestly, he doubted that he'd ever be allowed to. Throughout the entirety of their meal, Vaas had felt his father's eyes on him and the thought of saying anything that could be misconstrued terrified him more than he would ever care to admit. He kept his eyes down, focusing on his meal and fighting with his body to appear as relaxed as he could manage. And finally, just as the family were heading back into their home, the moment he was dreading so fearfully came.

"My son," Hunapo's voice was unnervingly stern, "I want to speak with you."

Vaas could do nothing but stand there before his father, his wide eyes staring up at him. The words coming out of his mouth seemed muffled to his ears. If he dared take his eyes off him, he was sure he'd run. For a moment, he even toyed with the idea. Vaas recalled a movie he had seen about a young boy who ran away from home and managed to make it work out very well for himself. Then, the words he had hoped foolishly never to hear met his ears. It felt surreal at first, the moment that had agonised and fretted about in his quiet times were finally being said to him. His world stopped, time seemed to stand still as he peered up at his father. The young man's head moved of its own accord as it nodded at his father's order. A heavy hand slammed down onto his shoulder, tearing his eyes away from his father's, and with a slow nod, it was over. Vaas' legs moved under their own volition, carrying him into the little house. Without a glance to his family inside, he found himself in his and Citra's bedroom. Without a thought, he simply lay down on his stomach and faced the wall.

Citra followed her dear brother into their room, her head cocked to the side as she stared down at him. It was probable, she thought, that whatever his problem was earlier, it must have escalated.

"Brother?" she whispered, sitting herself down on her bed opposite his, "What is the matter?"

"Father wants me to go hunting with him tomorrow to show him what I've learned." Citra smiled broadly, the surge of pride within her stomach burned bright.

"Oh that is wonderful," she giggled to herself, "Why does this sadden you?"

"I hope I do well," his voice was low and devoid of emotion.

"Vaas," Citra wandered over to his side of the room and sat beside him, placing her hand on his bare arm. "I love you." He remained silent. Her fingers gently stroked his flesh, making him snatch his arm away. Citra's brow knitted in worry and aggravation, "You are a warrior," she stated, "Soon, you will be deemed worthy of the Tatau." Citra ran her index finger over his other arm, tracing over an imaginary tattoo.

"Citra, stop that." he hissed, brining up the blanket over his shoulders.

"Tomorrow, you will prove yourself to father."

"And what if I displease him? _Hm_? What if he-" he stopped, taking in a deep breath, "What if my efforts have been wasted? What then, Citra?" She let out a contented breath,

"Then you are not ready. Just yet." He uttered a bitter sigh, "But you shall be soon." Citra's eyes traced over his waist before placing her hand on his side, "If it is not tomorrow, it shall be soon. I can feel it, my dear brother. You will have your moment." She could just make out Vaas shaking his head mournfully in the shadows. "You may not have faith in yourself, but I do, brother," she continued, "If you are not ready, you are not ready. It's that simple."

"Citra, please leave me to rest." Without a sound she rose to her feet, the whole time keeping her eyes on him,

"... Rest well," she lowered for voice so that only she could hear it, "tomorrow will be a long day."


End file.
